rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ricks Must Be Crazy
}} "The Ricks Must Be Crazy" is the sixth episode of season two of Rick and Morty and the series' 17th episode overall. It aired on August 30, 2015. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/rick-and-morty/s02/ Synopsis Rick and Morty venture inside Rick's microverse battery. Meanwhile, Rick's ship is ordered to "Keep Summer safe". Plot When Rick's car breaks down, he and Morty attempt to fix it by journeying into the battery. Morty discovers that it contains within it a miniature universe, one which contains a planet inhabited by intelligent life; Rick has created it for the sole purpose of generating power for his car. The task of restoring the battery to functionality is complicated by the planet's discovery of alternate energy sources that bypass the mechanism that provides Rick with energy: they have created their own miniature universe-in-a-box. Meanwhile Rick's ship is protecting Summer in ways she isn't comfortable with. Characters Major Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Zeep Zanflorp *Kyle *Tree People Minor Characters *Chris *The President of the Miniverse *Hunter *Hunter's Dad *Giant Telepathic Spiders *Mr. Goldenfold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jessica (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jessica's Friend(Cameo) Trivia * The title is a reference to the movie "The Gods Must Be Crazy". * When Rick questions Zeep for not going to school, he argues back, raving about how school is worthless and that it's not a good environment for people to learn in and that he's more destined to do important things in life by himself in his laboratory. This was a callback to the Pilot episode when Rick said the same thing at the breakfast table to Jerry. Rick felt very stupid about this and Morty mocked him for it. * Rick calls "Go, Go, Sanchez ski shoes" to activate a hidden mechanism in his shoes. This is a reference to Inspector Gadget. * The scenery in the Miniverse bears an uncanny resemblance to Frank Lloyd Wright's "Fallingwater" in terms of architectural principle. * Beth and Jerry are not seen or mentioned anywhere throughout the entire episode. * Two Poster's appear outside Egan Cinema including movie titled '3 Brothers' a reference to ''Two Brothers'' and 'French Toast' starring Piece of Toast, both referring to scenes shown on interdimensional cable from Rixty Minutes. *Rick asks Zeep to give them a magical tour, a wonder in Zeep's miniature universe. Zeep says then to Rick, "This isn't a chocolate factory", a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *As Rick is fighting Zeep, the scientist Kyle remarks to Morty that during the development of the micro-planetary power source he ended up missing his father's funeral, due to focusing too much on his work. Based on the rules of the episode (with each miniverse having its own "Rick") this implies that Rick may have missed his father's (Beth's grandfather's) funeral, which caused him great inner turmoil. *This episode seems to be very similar to the movie The Thirteenth Floor. Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. Site navigation Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Summer Episodes